<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by idmakeitbehave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188668">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave'>idmakeitbehave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, just cuddling and a disney movie tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Prompts:</em> “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nope.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” // “Sleep over? Please?” // “Give me attention.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spencer,” you whined from your spot on the couch. “Give up and come <em>here</em>.”</p><p>His response echoed down the hall. “Just a minute! I’m almost done.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“Give me attention.”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>He let out a chuckle at your grumbling. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p>You sighed, pulling the blanket back up to your chin. The opening credits of a movie were frozen on the television screen. It was your choice for movie night―if only Spencer would stop trying to do some last minute lesson planning. You should be used to this by now; he was always struck with inspiration at the oddest times and had to run off to write it down as quickly as possible.</p><p>Now, you could hear the distinct sound of him rifling through his dresser drawers. You grinned to yourself. He was done at least. You grabbed another handful of popcorn, laughing when he called down the hallway again. <em><b>“Have you seen my hoodie?”</b></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“Nope.”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Spencer poked his head out from around the corner. <em><b>“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”</b></em></p><p>You shook your head, a look of feigned innocence crossing your face. He narrowed his eyes at you and you shimmied your shoulders, beckoning for him to come closer. He took a few steps before stopping to eye your outfit―mainly, the oversized purple hoodie that he had been looking for. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said with a grin, sinking down onto the couch beside you.</p><p>You just pressed a kiss to his cheek before snuggling into his chest. “Consider it my payment for waiting for you.”</p><p>Spencer rolled his eyes, reaching for the remote and starting the movie. “You’re making me watch a Disney movie. I’d say we’re pretty even.”</p><p>You gasped, sitting up with a start. “You <em>love</em> Hercules. Don’t even try to pretend, Mister ‘I only watch classic foreign films’―you’re <em>full</em> of it.”</p><p>He merely groaned in response, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and tugging you back towards him. You sighed happily and pulled the blanket over both of you, settling in for the film. Even if he didn’t like the movie (although you knew for a fact that he did), he would still watch it. He had long ago realized he would do just about anything for you.</p><p>*</p><p>When the credits finally rolled, both of you were humming along to the song, still entwined around one another. You <em>knew</em> he loved this movie―filthy liar.</p><p>You stood up, stretching dramatically. “<em>Well</em>,” you drawled. “Guess I should head home.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Spencer whined under his breath.</p><p>You fought back a grin―he had immediately taken the bait. It was just too easy. You arched an eyebrow at him, hand on your hip. “What was that?”</p><p><em><b>“Sleep over?”</b></em> He tugged on your arm, an over-exaggerated frown on his face. <b><em>“Please?”</em></b></p><p>You smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch and towards the bedroom. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>